Meditation
by Weinerdog of Death and Doom
Summary: Oneshot, Krad x Satoshi. Krad is alone in Satoshi's mind, and he sorta drifts off into meditation. It's got a 307word description of Krad in it... yeah its bad. Please R&R!


Golden eyes flew open, their owner sighing in exasperation. Why did Satoshi-sama (he still retained the title in his thoughts, old habits die hard) even go here? And why, instead of doodling on his book and thinking about how bored he was, didn't he just come and talk to him? He knew the answer though. Both of them. He came because of that redheaded Niwa boy, and he still feared him.

Blond hair flew every which way when he shook his head, dispelling all those thoughts. It really wasn't helping to think like that, and gods knew (although he was certain that they had looked away from him ages ago) that he didn't need to. Silently, gracefully, he assumed a meditative stance, his wings spread full out. He shut his eyes, driving out all thoughts, slowing his breathing, quieting all distraction. He relaxed, wings loosing their stiffness and settling into a more normal position.

He didn't notice when, a few minutes later, Satoshi appeared in the alter-realm that Krad called his home of sorts, and spotted the meditating blond. He regarded him with nothing in his cerulean eyes, then settled down to watch him, content simply to gaze and memorize every little detail about him.

Mmmm… he had a perfect body, a little thin, but that was to be expected. His clothing showed off every possible aspect of his body, the close-fitting garments edged and decorated in gold. Finely muscled, not too obvious, not like those fanatical body builders, but still more then a hundred times stronger them all of them. Satoshi knew from experience the strength in that lithe body, how powerful the blows that he dealt were. His wings perfectly flaunted his body, curved slightly around him, showing off but not hiding anything, smooth white feathers, not one out of place. His thin mouth was almost permanently set in a mocking smirk, but for now it was relaxed, looking doubly kissable. (!) His high cheekbones gave his ethereally beautiful face an aristocratic appearance, one emphasized by his choice of clothing, all white and making him for all the world look like some lord from history. His hands, artists' hands, lay relaxed on his knees, and Satoshi knew that, despite his long limbs, the angelic demon was infinitely graceful. His long hair was a shimmering golden color, reaching all the way down to his ankles, when it was tied back, which was only when he fought. Otherwise he preferred it down as it was now, framing his pale face, tumbling in silken waves over his narrow shoulders, hugging his slim waist, catching the light with a huge spectrum of bright yellows and golds. But none of that is what anyone saw first. All of those details faded into insignificance when he opened his eyes. They were the most impossible shade of gold, slit-pupiled like those of cats, catching and refracting thousands of sunbursts even in the absolute dark, framed with impossible blond lashes, and guarded too. Currently they were closed, but anyone who has seen them can picture them perfectly evermore.

Against his better judgment, Satoshi reached out and laid a hand on the blond's chest, feeling again the odd half-heartbeat there. He removed his hand, and devoted the rest of the day to just watching, seeing the slight shifts in position that no one else could've noticed.

About halfway home at the end of the day, Krad came out of his meditative trance, opening his golden eyes to see Satoshi looking at him with a studying look. Well, considering that he wasn't expecting that… he freaked. He instinctively flared his wings, making the feathers puff out like a fugu (puffer fish), and shot upwards to cling to the light fixture.

It took a good five minutes of coaxing to get him down.

…?…

"Wait." Krad said as soon as Satoshi had finished telling him exactly what he had been doing all day. "You said that you were staring at me all day." Satoshi nodded. "WHY!" Krad demanded.

Satoshi shrugged. "Because you're there. And there was nothing else to do. Last resort, ok?"

Golden eyes flashed, then dimmed. _Shit!_ Satoshi thought. _This is going to hurt, isn't it?_

Instead, Krad just glanced at the mental doorway, debating fleeing to a more private place. When he looked back at Satoshi, the confused blue-haired boy caught a flash of hurt in his eyes, hidden within moments. "…I… I see…" Krad murmured, still debating the advantages of fleeing. Slowly, he stood up, his movements, even when he was depressed, (_but why_? Satoshi thought) graceful. He bowed slightly, and then said in his usual soft voice, "If I may take my leave, Satoshi-sama…?" And turned towards the door.

"No you may not!" Satoshi snapped suddenly. Krad froze, and after a moment slowly twisted to face him.

"Ah, Satoshi-sama, I do believe you have much to do, as I have much to think about." He responded.

"That may be true, but my answer doesn't change." Satoshi got up and walked over to him. He noticed as he did that the blond was trying to shrink away from him without actually moving. He looked up at the homicidal angel, then said, "I never said at all…" he took the startled others hand, "That I disliked anything that I saw…" he let go, then backed off slightly. '"If you want to go now, then you may." He turned, looking at the other wall, knowing that if Krad chose to run, then he wouldn't want Satoshi watching. "But…" he added, quietly, "I wish that you would stay…"

He was not at all expecting what happened next, though. Someone's arms wrapped around him from behind, and a soft voice added in his ear, warm breath tickling his ear, "Your wish is my command, Satoshi-sama…" White wings wrapped (…way to many "w"s) about them, carefully holding him to the other, but loosely, like the arms, giving him enough room to get away if he wanted to. He turned to face the other, resting his head against Krad's chest, embracing him tightly. They remained like that for some time, just enjoying the others proximity.

It isn't much, Satoshi thought happily, but it's a start.

A/N: I know, it sucks.


End file.
